Nueva oportunidad
by pandiunicornio
Summary: Que pasaría si Lily sale con snape y James conoce a una nueva chica? No diré mas, entren y revisen, espero les guste
1. El tejon

**"entonces... Escuche que Evans esta con snivellus"**

**"ya se los dije, supere a lily hace un tiempo"**

El joven Black solo pudo mirarlo con una cara de escepticismo mezclado con alivio.

**"escuche que hoy juega hufflepof contra slythering"** Remus sabía que aún era un tema delicado para James la nueva pareja y sabía que Sirius rápidamente lo dejaría al nombrar los tejones

La cara de padfoot cambió rápidamente al pensar en sierto tejon **"ah, mi sensato lobo, el deber llama, no puedo faltar a ver a mi preciada paloma"** 2 de los 3 merodeadores solo miraban con cara divertida entiendo a quien se refería padfoot, excepto un joven James que solo podía enarcar una ceja ante las palabras de su amigo.

"**tal vez, deberíamos acompañarte Sirius, por si te metes en problemas con las serpientes"** dijo el joven peter susurrando la última parte.

**"vamos, vamos, debo saludar al amor de mi vida antes del partido"** se escucho el grito en toda la sala común mientras Sirius salía corriendo de la habitación.

Se dirigieron a los campos de quiddich, generalmente solo llegarían a la hora del partió, pero no podían abandonar a Sirius con las serpientes, sólo Merlín sabe en qué problemas se metería, los tejones por otra parte no les preocupaban, eran la casa más humilde y tranquila, generalmente se mantienen tranquilos y felices, evitando las peleas con otras casas.

Los chicos observaron las gradas, solo algunas personas estaban ahí, la mayoría siendo chicos.

Siguieron a Sirius que se acercaba donde están los tejones.

**" golpea a esas serpientes amor!!"** el grito del black solo logró ojos en blanco de los tejones y miradas fulminantes de las serpientes.

Observó como una de las chicas se acercaba en su escoba

"** pensé que no vendrias"** la chica le respondió al joven griffyndor con un tono suave y juguetón, podía entender porque le gustaba a padfoot, decir que la chica era linda seria una subestimacion, llevaba el pelo largo y negro en un moño alto solo dejando su flequillo, tenía unos ojos azules impresionantes y a pesar de que James siempre se consideró un chico con modales , seguía siendo un chico, no podía apartar la mirada de su amplio cofre.

Al parecer no fue el único que lo notó, todos sus amigos excepto peter tenian un mirada fija debajo de su barbilla, incluyendo al usualmente tímido Remus.

Un silvido largo salió de la boca de sirius **"si esa es la nueva estrategia de Amos, dejame decirte que es un genio"** la bateadora solo se sonrojo ante las implicaciónes del adolescente

**"no te emociones black, solo será esta vez, Amos me conseguirá una camiseta más grande"** la chica resoplo haciendo un lindo puchero con sus labios llenos.

**"no eres divertida amor"** Sirius no pudo evitar hacer un mojin, el tejon rara vez llevaba algo lo suficientemente apretado para apreciar sus curvas, por ello debía admitir que el plan de Amos fue bastante inteligente.

**"oh, que pésimos modales los míos, hola Peter-san, Remus-kun , Potter-San"** la joven les dio una leve reverencia con la cabeza, los chicos no pudieron hacer más que sonrojarse y tartamudear un suave hola.

**"Hijurashi, mueve tu lindo trasero aquí, tenemos un partió que ganar, tu, sirius, deja a mi maldita bateadora en paz"** grito el capitán del equipo de hufflepuff, si había alguien que podía rivalizar con él amor por el quidditch que sentiría oliver wood años después, ese sería Amos Diggory.

**"adiós amor! Y buena estrategia Amos"** el grito de sirius resonó por la cancha mientras movía sus cejas subjetivamente con una gran sonrisa.

Todos observaron como el entrenador del equipo hufflepof se acercó a una velocidad increíble al joven gryffindor.

**"si le dices algo a kagome, teñire tu pelo y cada maldita cosa que tengas, de verde, escuchaste black!"** el susurro de Amos fue serio y amenazador, sabía que lo decía en serio, cuando se trata de quidditch no hay nadie que rivalice con Amos Diggory.

**"mah, tranquilo Diggory, ella te idolatra demasiado para su propio bien, jamas pensaría que harías algo así"** a pesar de que lo dijo en un tono divertido su voz se mezclaba con un poco de celos, no es que alguna vez el orgulloso Sirius black lo fuera admitir.

Slythering jamás tuvo una oportunidad, su buscador estaba más pendiente de cómo rebotaban los pechos de su joven bateadora rival que de buscar la snitch, termino con una triste puntuación de 110 para slythering y 320 para hufflepuff.

**"bien hecho amor"** Sirius se acercó a la hufflepuff sonrojada y sudorosa, era una visión magnífica para los machos que se encuentran en el área.

"mah, no fue mucho, la mayoría ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, tal vez tu grupo tenga algo que ver con ello?" la joven miró sospechosa a los 4 merodeadores.

Si había algo que amaban los chicos de ella era su inconsciencia a lo linda que era, incluso el menor elogio la hacía sonrojar como una remolacha, siempre y cuando tal elogio no fueran del joven black, después de tantos años se había vuelto inmune a sus encantos.

**"debo ir a ducharme, la ropa se siente pegajosa y sucia, nos vemos después amor, chicos"** su comentario a pesar de sin una intención oculta logro varios sangrados de narices mientras se emarchaba a las duchas.

**"entonces padfoot, ella es tu nueva conquista?"** James estaba intrigado por la chica Higurashi, claramente conocía a sus amigos, pero él solo la había visto una par de veces en clases y los partidos.

**" celoso prongs?" **

**"no se de que hablas" **

**"oh, solo debió ser mi imaginacion, estaba seguro que la estuviste mirando todo el partido"**

**"..."** James sabía que era cierto, pero no por ello lo reconocería y en su defensa, no fue el único en mirar a la joven tejon.

**"tal vez no la notaste por evans? Después de todo nunca prestaste mucho atención a ninguna de las otras chicas"** fue el tímido susurro de peter.

**"yo... Tal vez... Uuh creo que deberíamos volver, ya será la hora de cenar.**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Que opinan? Me encanta mucho este shipp y he encontrado super pocos fanfic de ellos, por lo que decidí hacer uno propio, espero les guste ️_**


	2. pinky promesa

Aclaración: ellos están en su tercer año, James no puede enamorarse de inmediato de kagome, pero ya le gusta y ese es el primer paso :D

Habrá un poco de pelusa entre Sirius y kagome, pero solo como amigos, más adelante se aclarara su relación, eso es todo, disfruten ️

No poseo ningún personaje (lamentablemente) solo la historia es mía

Si hay algo que James notó en las siguientes semanas era que kagome Higurashi era diferente, no sólo contrastaba con sus compañeros tejones con su actitud alegre y traviesa, sino que también era valiente y leal, sin olvidar que tenia un carácter ardiente que pondría incluso al temido señor tenebroso corriendo con el rabo escondido, varias veces se habían enfrentado a la ira de la hufflepoff debido a sus bromas, la chica tenía un infierno de fuerza y sus bofetadas eran memorables, tal vez algunos dirían que era masoquista, pero el se había vuelto adicto a su mirada ardiente cuando se enojaba, sus ojos se volvían de un azul tan oscuro como una noche de tormenta,sus mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia, sus labios formaban un puchero irritado y oh, como olvidar sus caderas cuando se iba pisoteando enojada.

Sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella, aún era muy pronto, después de todo no hace mucho estaba enamorado de la colorina griffyndor , pero la chica asiática era una cosa ardiente que no podías evitar mirar.

**"hola James"** levantó la mirada al escuchar el saludo, reconoció la voz de inmediato, despues de todo, pasó 2 años enteros buscando su afecto.

**"..."** sabía que debía parecer un estúpido, pero no podía moverse del lugar, había evitado totalmente a la pareja, y verlos ahí juntos, no era algo en su lista de cosas que quería ver, lily tenía una sonrisa enorme, mientras el slytherin solo miró a un lado pareciendo aburrido.

"**oh, ahí estas, te estaba buscando pequeño león"** sintió un brazo rodear sus hombros, decir que se sorprendió de ver a kagome Higurashi tranquilamente apoyándose en el, es un eufemismo.

**"konnichiwa lily, severus"****"hola kagome" **dijo lily mirando a la chica hufflepuff, mientras que Severus le daba un breve asentimiento.

**"uh... yo..."** se sentía un completo imbecil, maldición, el era el maldito prongs, heredero de los Potter y un merodeador.

**"ah, veo que el joven Potter se le olvidó nuestro pequeño compromiso, mal.. Mal... Señor Potter las pinky promesas son algo muy serio"** la chica debía estar loca, era su único pensamiento... Y que rayoz es una maldita pinky promesa!

**"si me permiten pequeños tortolitos enamorados me llevare al señor Potter antes de que nos atrasemos aún más"** sin esperar respuesta lo arrastró fuera del castillo, lo que James agradeció enormemente.

**"uh... Gracias.. Por..eso"** las palabras apenas salían, se sentía un idiota, como pudo reaccionar así, probablemente ahora ella piense que es algún especie de estúpido.

**"oye, oye, esta bien"** no sabia en que momento apretó sus puños, solo lo notó cuando ella tomó sus manos suavemente y las comenzó alisar.

**"no tienes que avergonzarte, es algo normal, después de todo pasaste mucho tiempo intentando cortejar a la chica no?"**

Con un gemido James solo se puso más rojo de vergüenza **"eso no me ayuda sabes"** su susurro fue una mezcla entre un resoplido y un bufido.

**"mah, tranquilo, mantendré tu secreto a salvo"** la miró a la cara notando su suave sonrisa, no de burla o malicia, sino de un tranquilo entendimiento, aún así conocía a la chica, ella podía ser tan traviesas como él o Sirius.

Notando su mirada de sospecha ella levantó su dedo meñique, el solo la miró, confirmando sus sospecha de que aunque la chica fuera caliente estaba loca.

**"que esperas dame tu meñique"****"..."****"sabes que, no te preocupes, tengo todo el día para estar con mi puto brazo en alto esperándote"** el fuerte sarcasmo se hizo presente, si hay algo de lo que kagome carecia casi completamente era paciencia, y no ayudaba que aún no hubiera almorzado.

**"uh... yo no sé qué debo hacer"** la chica lo miró con el más absoluto horror.

**"no conoces la pinky promesa! Acaso nunca tuviste infancia?" **ahora la mirada de la chica era de absoluta tristeza, si.. Estaba confirmado, ella está loca.

**"solo engancha tu dedo meñique con el mío"** el lo hizo, estaba ansioso por saber que pasaría, seria algo así como el juramento inquebrantable o tal vez un hechizo sin varita típico de Japón, James espero, mirando atentamente a kagome.

**"Rosa, campanilla rosada,****Quien diga una mentira****Se hundirá hasta el mal lugar****Y nunca se levantara de nuevo."**

Esperó a que ocurriera algo pero se sentía completamente igual, tal vez así funcionaba el encantamiento, porque debía ser eso, un encantamiento no?.

**" y ahora que"**

**"como que ahora que, hice la promesa más importante para cualquier mago, bruja, muggle unicornio, etc. Creo que entiendes a que me refiero" **

**"es un encantamiento? jamas había escuchado de él! Es sorprendente que sepas algo tan avanzado".**

**"ha ha, claro, bueno Potter creo que ya es hora de almorzar, nos vemos por ahí, ja ne"** gritando sus últimas palabras, se fue bastante rápido al comedor.

**"parece que tenía mucha hambre" **murmuro en voz baja James mientra la veía irse.

Necesitaba que kagome se acercara a James y creo que esta fue la decisión correcta, gracias por leer ️


	3. detención

Me a costado un montón subir el capitulo :c he tenido muy poco tiempo y cuando ya lo tenia listo... Me cortaron el Internet :'c en fin espero les guste ️

.

.

.

.

.

.

" y entonces hicimos una pinky promesa!! Deberias haberlo escuchado!! Dijo algo sobre unas campanillas, fue genial! No sabia que era Tan avanzada!" la cara de James era de absoluto asombro mientra hablaba con los demas merodeadores.

"eso es genial! Tal vez deberiamos pedir que nos enseñe, sería un muy buen encantamiento" la seriedad con la que hablaba Sirius fue suficiente para hacer estallarde risa a lupin.

"he, moony, que pasa" Sirius le dio una mirada interrogativa.

"uh, nada, creo que deberías preguntarle a kags más por el encantamiento" el chico tenía una enorme sonrisa, a veces ser mestizo tenía sus ventajas.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y los chicos estaban ansiosos por hablar con la niña hufflepuff, se sentaron en los asientos que daban a la puerta esperando así poder tener un mejor vista de la entrada.

"ah, ahí está mi bella paloma, tal vez deberíamos pedirle que se una a nosotros" sin esperar por una respuesta Sirius dio un grito que resonó por el comedor "amor, ven y siéntate acá!" Sirius palmo el asiento junto a él mientras movía las cejas subjetivamente.

"haha, harás que Mcgonagall y Sprout nos quiten puntos si sigues gritando cada vez que me ves" ella respondió con dulzura mientras se sentaba al lado de remus.

"Oh por Dios, tú... Y el... Ustedes dos... Todo este tiempo, justo en frente de mi cara" Sirius se tocó el corazón dramáticamente, poniendo una cara horrorizada mientras señalaba a Remus y kagome.

"lo siento tanto amor, te juro que no quería, pero Remus es tan lindo e inteligente y tierno , que no lo pude evitar" el pequeño tejon le siguió el juego al chico mientras sollosaba y se limpiaba una lagrima por su aparente infidelidad.

Remus solo pudo sonrojarse mientras evitaba mirar a la chica a su lado.

"es..." justo cuando Sirius iba a responder, James lo interrumpió "creo que deberían dejarlo hasta aquí, antes de que Remus se convierta en un tomate"

Todas las miradas observaron al chico tímido que lucia un pronunciado sonrojo, lo cual se intensificó más al notar la mirada de todos sus amigos incluyendo a la chica hufflepuff.

Kagome estaba arullando por dentro a la ternura del chico, solo quería saltar yabrazarlo, era demasiado lindo para su propio bien, se decidió por ayudarlo cambiando de tema, no quería avergonzar aún más al pobre chico.

"entonces, a qué debo el placer de sentarme con los merodeadores? Tal vez alguna broma?" lo último lo dijo en un susurro, mirándolos con ojos ansiosos y emocionados, todos sabían del amor de la chica por las bromas, claro, siempre y cuando fueran inofensivas.

" no, no, lo siento amor, queríamos pedirte" Sirius miro a todas partes antes de continuar "que nos enseñes tu encantamiento"

"uh, mi entamiento?" kagome preguntó, ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro perdido.

"si, si, te juro que no se lo enseñaremos a nadie mas"

Remus no pudo aguantar mas "HAHAHAHA" pronto se unió la risa de kagome, hasta que ambos estaban llorando de la risa mientras se apretaban el estómago.

Sirius, peter y James sólo podían mirarlos con el ceño fruncido mientras reian.

"Haha, lo siento, pero no lo pude evitar" kagome se disculpo a medias, intentado reprimir otra risita, remus no estaba mucho mejor, ya había parado de reír, pero aun estaba intentando contenerse.

"ahora pueden explicarnos que les pareció tan gracioso"

Kagome y Remus compartieron una mirada con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"pinky promesa no es un encantamiento, bueno en realidad podríamos decir que para los niños muggles si lo es, es la promesa más importante hecha por cualquier niño, claro que sin magia de por medio " cuando terminó de hablar kagome tenía una gran sonrisa de cheshire, el cual sólo conocían por unos cuentos muggles que remus les enseñó en primer año.

"QUE!!!! ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE CONFIE MI SECRETO EN UN ESTÚPIDO JUEGO MUGGLE"

"NO TE ATREVAS A GRITARME JAMES POTTER, Y NO ES ESTÚPIDO" los labios de kagome estaban apretados en una línea recta, sus manos estaban apretadas y su rostro ya estaba empezando a enrojecer mientras más se enojaba, todos rápidamente dieron unos pasos atrás, la imagen de la chica dándole cuernos a un slytherin que molestaba a un niño aún estaba fresca en sus memorias.

"YO LE GRITO A QUIEN QUIERA"

"COLOVARIA"

Todos miraron en shock mientras el cabellos de James Potter cambiaba de su natural castaño oscuro a un rosa chillón.

"señorita higurashi, señor Potter, 10 puntos cada uno, los estaré esperando en detención" escucharon la voz enojada de la profesora mcgonagall ,ambos tragaron, sabían que estarían en problemas.

Ambos se sentaron a cenar en silencio luego de eso, definitivamente no querían tener la ira de mcgonagall de nuevo en sus cuellos.

Al terminar la cena ambos se dirigieron al salón de la jefa de griffyndor, no queriendo ser regañados por llegar tarde.

" uh, yo lamento haberte gritado" James odiaba disculparse pero sabía que la chica no tenía la culpa.

"yo también lo siento, no debi teñir tu pelo de rosa"

James solo la miró en shock "..."

"TU HICISTE QUE!"

"YA DIJE QUE LO SIENTO!"

"ESO NO ME DEVOLVERÁ MI COLOR DE PELO"

Ambos voltearon la mirada al escuchar una persona aclarando su garganta.

"profesora Mcgonagall!" ambos se dieron miradas de muerte al notar que lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"siganme, en silencio" asintieron temblando levemente por la mirada que les dirigió la profesora.

Se dieron cuenta rápidamente que no se dirigían a la sala de la profesora...

"uh, profesora, su salón esta por allá" la joven Higurashi dijo señalando el pasillo por el que acababan de pasar.

"Se donde está mi salón señorita Higurashi"

James le dirigió una sonrisa burlona al tejon.

"he pensado bastante en el castigo de ambos, como resultado, con la profesora Sprout, creemos que será bueno que pasen un tiempo juntos, por ello quiero que me hagan un informe detallado de las diferentes criaturas que encuentren en el bosque, su castigo comienza ahora"

"..." ambos la miraban como si le hubiese crecído una segunda cabeza.

"que están esperando, que venga un unicornio a invitarlos?"

Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia el bosque, James no estaba asustado había ido un montón de veces al bosque ¡pero en su forma animaga! Y no podría cambiar con kagome aquí, tampoco podía abandonarla en medio del bosque, escucho un suave suspiro y miro a la chica a su lado, tenía un puchero en sus lindos labios, se pregunto que tan suaves serían, no pudo evitar enrojecer ante esto, después de todo estaria solo en el bosque con la chica más guapa y divertida de hogwarts, tal vez el castigo no sea tan malo después de todo, pensó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios...

Eso es todo amigos! xD amo esta pareja, pero mientras escribía este capítulo no pude evitar querer escribir una con remus o Sirius *-* en fin, espero actualizar pronto, aunque no garantizo, tengo una crisis vocacional horrible y tengo hasta diciembre para decidirme :'c bye bye ️


	4. bosque prohibido

**Prometo que pronto habrá más acción entre los dos, mi idea principal era diferente, pero les juro que esto se escribe solo :'c. **

Se había equivocado totalmente, fue horrible estar en el bosque sin su versión animaga, no sabía cómo kagome podía manejarse tan bien en un lugar tan oscuro, el apenas podía dar 2 pasos sin tropezar con sus propios pies.

Levantó la mirada y no vio a la chica por ni un lado, comenzó a sentir pánico, hasta que recordó que era un maldito mago, completamente capaz de hacer luz con su varita.

**"lumus"** su voz salió en apenas un susurro

tal vez no fue una fuena idea, en cuanto encendió la varita, lo primero que notó fue una enorme araña de por lo menos medio metro, su cerebro le gritaba que corriera pero sus piernas estaban congeladas.

**"vamos James, muévete es solo una araña"** se susurro así mismo como un mantra que parecía no funcionar, intento pensar en algun hechizo o conjuro, pero su cerebro se negaba a cooperar.

**"arania exumai"** la voz fue clara y firme, volteo a ver a su salvadora, solo para encontrar un par de ojos azules llenos de preocupación, se sintió enrojecer cuando la chica lo comenzó a tantear buscando lesiones.

**"oye, tranquila estoy bien"** no pudo evitar apartar la mirada, cuando notó su enrojecidas mejillas y su cabello revuelto.

**"lo siento mucho, seguí avanzando y cuando volteé, tu simplemente no estabas, gracias a Dios lanzaste lumus o probablemente no te hubiera encontrado"** kagome parecía estar apunto de llorar, lo hizo sentirse como una mierda, después de todo, fue mayormente su culpa que estuvieran en tal situación.

**"vamos, creo que podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo a escribir sobre esta experiencia tan informativa hacerca del bosque" **tomo la mano de la chica y se dirigio a un lugar más cerca del límite de árboles, o eso suponía...

Se sentaron debajo de un árbol escribiendo cada uno su propio ensayo.

**"yo... Lamento haberte gritado en el comedor, no quería gritar pero aveces me dejo llevar por mi carácter de mierda"** su voz era firme y segura, lo que contrastaba drásticamente con sus mejillas enrojecidas y el movimiento de sus manos.

James se sorprendió, apesar de ser una hufflepuff, sabía que tenía un carácter bastante fuerte por lo que no esperaba una disculpa tan sincera, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al notar lo tierna que se ve de esa forma, pareciendo tan tímida y cohibida, sentía que su boca se había secado y al mismo tiempo solo quería pedir una cervilleta por si en cualquier momento comenzaba a babear.

En ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de que había superado a evans mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado, no podía entender cómo jamás notó a la sexy joven que se encontraba a su lado.

**"uhh, esto es muy incómodo, sabes?"** la voz de kagome lo saco de su ensueño, su ceño estaba fruncido mientras esperaba a que el dijera algo, James notó rápidamente la forma en que sus mejillas se inchaban por su enojo, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que debía responder pronto, pero las para ras sencillamente no salían.

**"uuh... yo... Ah"** James tartamudeo sin poder formar ni siquiera una maldita palabra, agradecía que Sirius no estuviera cerca para ver su pobre intento de charla.

Una risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, kagome intentaba cubrirse la boca para no reírse, pronto ambos estaban en el suelo ríendo.

**"esta oscureciendo, creo que ya es la hora de cenar**" kagome comentó mientras se paraba y se sacudía la falda, lo miró y extendió la mano.

Desde el momento en que la tomó, James se dio cuenta de que jamás quería volver a soltarla.

**"umm, crees que pueda recuperar mi mano"** kagome lo miro divertida y sonrojada.

James de inmediato se sonrojo al notar que aún mantenía su mano en un firme agarre, pero entonces le dio una sonrisa lobuna y la dirigió al comedor.

Ni uno dijo nada mientras iban hacia el comedor tomados de las manos.

Creo que este capitulo fue más corto :c en fin espero les guste ️


	5. capítulo 5

**" entonces prongs... Ya la invitaste a salir?"** le pregunto Sirius a James un poco preocupado.

**"no... Aun no"** James suspiro, habían pasado semanas desde el día de la detención y solo la había visto un par de veces, con los exámenes de antes de las vacaciones y los partidos de quidditch, apenas había tenido tiempo de verla.

**"creo que deberias apresurarte, la visita a hogsmeade es en dos semanas y kagome es bastante popular entre los chicos, mira ahí, exactamente mi punto"** remus le dijo conspiradoramente.

James miró hacia dónde apuntaba Remus para ver a un chico gryffindor de sexto año sobre kagome, ella tenía una sonrisa suave cuando negó con la cabeza y unos cuantos mechones se deslizaron por su cara, le picaba las manos por tomar el mechón y colocarlos detrás de su pequeña oreja.

Apretó los dientes al notar que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo su compañero de casa, se acercó a ellos escuchando solo el final de la oración del chico **"vamos kagome, te aseguro que lo pasaremos genial"** James apretó los puños cuando le aparecieron unas ganas increíbles de borrar la coqueta sonrisa del muchacho.

**"uh, estoy segura de que sería fantástico Tobias, pero debo de pasar por esta vez"** kagome le dio una sonrisa amable y lo rodeo, sin notar a James.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que era ahora o nunca, debía de invitar a kagome ahora, para su suerte, tenían pociones juntos.

Alcanzó a sus amigos y se dirigieron a las mazmorras, los cuatro se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a una kagome muy sonrojada junto a un malfoy muy sonriente que besaba su mano.

**"QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO! dejala en paz malfoy"** el grito alertó a varios leones y tejones que entraron rápidamente a clases para evitar problemas.

Lucius malfoy solo arqueo una perfecta ceja rubia mientras miraba hacia James.

**"no sabía que eras el dueño de la señorita kagome, hasta donde se ella es perfectamente capaz de hablar con quien quiera" **la voz de lúcidos, aunque sueve, gritaba arrogancia.

Todos se tensaron, los merodeadores sacaron sus varitas por impulso y apuntaron a los slytherin que estaban cerca.

Lucius no se inmutó al ver esto, solo sonrió y enarcó un ceja.

**"QUE MIERDA LES PASA, BAJEN AHORA SUS VARITAS Y TERMINEN SU MALDITO CONCURSO DE ORINADAS EN OTRO LUGAR"** kagome se consideraba una buena chica pero no era conocida por su paciencia.

**"y tu James Potter, déjame decirte que soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme y hablar con quien yo quiera, no te atrevas a pensar que eres mi maldito protector, si necesito tu ayuda te lo diré, hasta entonces guárdate tu mierda"**

Todos vieron como kagome entró enojada a la clase de pociones, y un presumido malfoy los paso sonriendo presumidamente.

James avanzó un paso cuando una mano lo agarro al hombro **"no lo hagas James, eso es exactamente lo que quiere, que inicies otra pelea que enoje a kagome"** Remus le susurro.

**"¿estoy jodido no?"** James dio un gemido derrotado mientras se revolvía el pelo.

**"oh, no te preocupes por la paloma, ahora estará enojada, porque la hiciste parecer débil, pero una buena disculpas y un par de humillaciones y te perdonará"** Sirius le dijo, empujando a James hacia dentro de las masmorras.

Remus se rio mientras seguía a sus amigos y le susurraba despacio a su amigo **" lo dice por experiencia, una vez le tiro un balde de agua para ver que que usaba debajo de la blusa, ella lo golpeo y le grito mucho, pero Sirius no se rindió, después de una semana, eran amigos de nuevo"**

James parpadeo un par de veces al darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que había perdido con Lily, todo lo que se perdio de sus amigos, cuantas cosas no había notado, pero sonrió al pensar que aún quedaba mucho tiempo para ponerse al día con sus amigos, eso y ahora debía idear un plan para estar del lado bueno de kagome.

Era la hora de la cena y la mayorías de las mesas estaban llenas con chicos comiendo, fue el momento de iniciar el plan *conquistar al tejon, todos miraron a la mesa hufflepuff, el objetivo estaba leyendo un libro mientras comía, los 4 merodeadores asintieron.

Justo cuando todos terminaban de comer, James se subió a la mesa, mientras Sirius hacia sonar una cuchara en una de las copas.

Todos giraron la cabeza a la mesa de los leones, la mayoría se estaban preparando para correr en caso de que fuera una broma de mal gusto al igual que muchas otras veces.

James se aclaró la garganta y y miró fijamente a cierto tejon **"se que mucho están pensando en huir pensando que es una broma, pero no lo es, los he reunido a todos aquí"** ante eso todos lo miraron con cara de incredulidad mientras James solo sonreía y seguía **"quiero disculparme con una hermosa paloma a la cual he faltado el respeto"** mientras decía esto, se bajó de la mesa y fue directo a el asiento de cierta chica de ojos azules que se encontraba en shock aún sentada con su libro.

**"señorita kagome Higurashi, se que mi falta fue gravisima, y le imploro que me perdone, si no lo hace entonces le suplico que acabe con mi vida y termine con esta amarga agonía"** James se puso de rodillas y tomó sus manos, bajando su cabeza.

Kagome una vez que salió del shock sonrió con malicia mientras sacaba su varita y decía en voz alta **"accio espada"** ante esto, todos miraron con completo asombro como una espada llegó a la mano de kagome **"supongo que no tengo otra opción"** dijo con voz monótona y fría mientras levantaba la espada sobre la cabeza de James.

El silencio era tenso en el salón, todos miraban en shock la escena, completamente paralizados, escepto Sirius y remus que tenían una tonta sonrisa.

James tenía la boca seca, JAMAS PENSÓ QUE TOMARÍA SU IDEA DE ACABAR CON SU VIDA TAN ENSERIO!

**"sir James Potter... es completamente absuelto de sus transgresiones pasadas y con esta espada lo nombró oficialmente mi caballero personal"** kagome habló con voz alta y serena mientras sonreía.

el pobre James sólo pudo parpadear en shock, intentando comprender lo que había sucedido.

**"Hahahahah, sus caras por Dios"** la risa de kagome pronto resonó por el salón y pronto se unieron las risas de dos merodeadores y el profesor dumbledore.

Cuando al fin pudo procesar que sucedió, James le dio una enorme sonrisa, le tomó la mano y le preguntó **"mi hermosa dama, haría el honor de acompañar a este humilde caballero a hogsmeade en esta salida?"**

El salón volvió a quedar en un silencio mortal, muchos chicos fulminaban a James con la mirada.

Kagome parpadeo varias veces, sintió sus mejillas rojas, y le contestó en apenas un susurro **" lo siento James, pero le prometí hace semanas a alguien que iría con el"**

Fue el turno de James de parpadear, y la miró sin creerlo, maldición! Debería haber preguntado antes, estaba llorando mentalmente por su estupidez, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, se paro y beso sus nudillos, antes de acercarse a su oreja y susurrarle **" entonces prometeme que iras al baile de invierno conmigo"**

Kagome sonrió y solo asintió con la cabeza, ambos se congelaron, cuando escucharon una voz fuerte hablar.

**"señor Potter, no puede hacer un escándalo en el comedor cada vez que quiera y señorita Higurashi, no pierde convocar una espada al comedor como si nada! detención, los dos, AHORA"** todos se estremecieron ante el tono enojado de la profesora y salieron rápidamente del salón, sólo dumbledore y otros profesores notaron la pequeña sonrisa que tenía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con quien creen que irá kagome a hosmeade?

_Pista: es un slytherin -_


	6. capítulo 6

Los días pasaron y llegó la salida a hosmeade, a pesar de que no iría con kagome, estaba feliz de salir con sus amigos, lo primero en su lista era abastecerse de suministros para sus bromas.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien, pasaron a comprar suficiente para que les durará hasta la próxima salida a hosmeade y ahora iban a las 3 escobas por cerveza de mantequilla.

James parpadeo, y volvió a parpadear sin creer lo que estaba viendo, su cerebro gritaba por ir allá y golpear al slytherin que se sentaba junto a su tejon.

Sirius reaccionó más rápido y se dirijio a la mesa antes que el **"que mierda haces con el"** su voz estaba enojada, Remus y Peter parpadearon en shock, jamas lo habían visto enojado con kagome.

Kagome parpadeo sorprendida ante el duro tono que uso Sirius, en todos estos años, ni una sola vez le había hablado con dureza.

**" oh, vamos, no empieces con tu dramatismo traidor"** Regulus hablo, su voz tensa, deseando que solo los dejara tranquilos, miró a su hermano mayor y sus amigos, parecía que su deseo no se cumpliría, todos estaban tensos y notó como los puños de Potter se cerraban fuertemente.

**"ambos deberían calmarse"** la voz de kagome fue dura, mientras intentaba sin éxito calmar a los chicos.

**"como quieres que me calme cuando estás con un maldito mortifago"** Sirius jamás apartó los ojos de kagome, su voz ronca de rabia.

Ante sus palabras, Regulus se levantó, y agarro a Sirius del cuello de su camisa

** "no te atrevas a hablar de mi como si supieras lo que pasa, no sabes nada de mi"**

**"ohh, Pobre Regulus, me llamas traidor, pero que diría madre si se entera de que estas saliendo con una sangre sucia? Y una hufflepuff en el caso"** las palabras salieron duras y llenas de odio, y sólo las procesó una vez que las había dicho, miró en shock como los ojos de kagome se llenaban de lagrima mientras salía corriendo.

**"yo no quise... Te juro que jamás la llamaría así"** su voz fue a penas un susurro, pero regulus lo escucho, siguió avanzando por donde salió kagome, antes de llegar a la puerta, miró a Sirius y le dijo con voz clara** "ya lo hiciste"** antes de avanzar por la puerta.

Sirius miró en shock, sintió como el peso de sus palabras pesaba sobre su corazón, en sus años de amistad jamás había llamado a kagome así, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero el verla junto a su hermano, lo transformó, no pensó lo que dijo hasta que fue demasiado tarde...

Remus colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, a pesar de que lo había molestado sus palabras, sabía que Sirius sólo era idiota, no pensaba antes de hablar y se dejó llevar por su enojo, **"vamos amigo, ya deberíamos regresar"** le dijo suavemente.

Los cuatro merodeadores se dirijieron en silencio hacia el castillo, James estaba enojado, sabía que le molestaba que kagome estuviera con un slytherin, pero eso no justificaba las palabras de Sirius, quería golpear a su amigo por sus palabras, pero al verlo con los hombros encorvados y el ceño fruncido, no pudo notar lo mal que se debía sentir, dio un suspiro y le pidió a Merlín que kagome perdonará a su amigo.

No puedo creer que fue tan predecible regulus :c espero les guste el giro dramático xD no se olviden de revisar ️


End file.
